


The One Where Dee's Got a Gun (And He Ain't Afraid to Use It)

by misura



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: springkink, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee is feeling lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dee's Got a Gun (And He Ain't Afraid to Use It)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted April 2007

"You know," Dee said, toying with his gun (the gun, Ryo reflected sourly, Dee'd only been issued because Ryo'd spoken up for him), "I could kill someone with this."

On second thought, perhaps there'd been a good reason for Dee not having gotten a fully-automatic before - Ryo'd assumed Ted and Drake had just been joking about Dee being a little too trigger-happy but ... well, they _had_ known Dee longer.

"You've only figured that out just now?" Ryo asked, a little exasperated.

"No, I've not 'only figured that out just now'," Dee mimicked. "Give me some credit, will you? Geez. Can't a guy think out loud around here? Besides, I _have_ killed people with this. You and me might not have been sitting here if I hadn't."

"Sorry." Ryo shoved a cup of coffee in Dee's general direction.

"Humph." Dee pretended not to see. "Sometimes, it gets real friggin' annoying to be treated like a kid all the time, you know? Like nobody's trusting me to act like a responsible adult."

Ryo managed not to point out that a lot of the time, Dee did act like a spoilt brat. If he and Bikky ever decided to shake hands and be friends, Ryo's life would officially be over.

"I trust you're not accusing me of being a pedophile."

Dee gave him a look. "What's that supposed to mean? You only take me seriously because I'm sleeping with you? What kind of attitude is _that_?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Ryo said.

"Well, then you shouldn't say it like that." Dee huffed.

"Well, I'd assume you'd know by now how I feel about you," Ryo snapped back.

"You still treat me like I'm some dirtbag," Dee maintained. "Sometimes."

"That's because you _act_ like a dirtbag." Ryo was beginning to get an inkling what this was all about. "I mean, just because I didn't want you to start something - "

"Oh, so now I'm only allowed to touch you when _you_ feel it's okay?" Dee yelled. "What if I'd just pulled a gun on you and told you you could either stop acting like some freakin' ice-princess or get your head blown off?"

"If I'm an ice-princess, you're a drama-queen." Ryo snorted. "Now, put that gun away before you actually hurt someone."

"You're really pissing me off, you know that?" Dee hissed. "How 'bout taking me seriously for once?"

Ryo shrugged and sipped his coffee. "Maybe it's because I know you're not serious."

"How would you know?" Dee demanded. "Look at me! I'm a desperate man! Sleeping on the couch for three nights in a row, just 'cause my boyfriend's some softie who can't say 'no' to some bratty monkey."

"Can we leave Bikky out of this?" Ryo asked wearily.

"No, we can't. Because Bikky sure as hell doesn't leave _himself_ out of this, does he? You'd think he'd get a hint and find himself a place of his own, but nooo. And it's _your_ fault! You should just tell him to hit the road already!" Dee fumed.

"Unlike _some_ people," Ryo said, "Bikky doesn't have an apartment of his own. If you want to sleep in a bed that badly, just go to your own place. Nobody's saying you need to sleep over all the time."

"Admit defeat to the monkey? Never!"

"Besides, he's staying at Lai's this night," Ryo added. "So I thought maybe you and I could - "

"YES! There is a god!"

"But since you're apparently more interested in playing with your gun than me, I guess I'll just spend a nice, quiet evening by myself and turn in early. There's supposed to be a nice movie - "

"I'll bring popcorn!"

"Who said you were invited?" Ryo glared at Dee.

"Aw, c'mon!" Dee pleaded. "Don't be like that, dude!"

"You're the one who called me an ice-princess," Ryo reminded him, rising and heading for the door.

"Wait! Ryo!"


End file.
